catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Erica Anderson/@comment-4473346-20110923195704
ALERT... although I guess there's no point, anymore. ^^''' Hi, guys. I finished the game once and got the good lovers ending. Playing the game, I truly loved Erica's character. I'm an MtF, too. So, I was pleased to see us represented by a nice, deep character, with - in my opinion - a beautiful personality and lots of charisma, for a change... since almost every videogame or movie treat us like nothing more than laughing material. I was really happy about that. I understood she was an MtF pretty soon, because I started to suspect it near the beginning, when she said that she had a nice pair of Stiletto heels and that she knew how to use it. Not only that, but also the fact that she enjoyed to talk about women's psychology and feelings, willingly trying to explain them to the guys. Our femininity is something we're very proud of, so most of us like to talk about it and to explain some things, to those who are willing to listen. Then, I knew I was right, later on, thanks to the dialogues with and about her being filled with many hints. Some of them are kinda blunt, if you ask me, especially when Vincent told her that he would have preferred to here the words she said, coming from a woman. I thought "Geez... what an ass!", but still, without those hints, I guess nobody would have ever guessed that she's an MtF. Those hints made Erica's character even more interesting, entertaining and, from my point of view, charismatic. Then, I heard about the true lovers ending and the gag about Erica and Toby. Well, it tickled my curiosity and since I'm already playing the game for the second time and going for the true cheater ending, i just watched it on youtube. Well, maybe they're overexaggerating things, giving Erica a malish behavior that she doesn't have, during the game. (Although it's not just her: everyone seems to behave in a slightly different way, in this ending... maybe it's just the Champagne. ^^) But, what I truly think is that she's doing that on purpose, to pick on Toby. From my point of view, it's not Erica and her being an MtF that the developers wanted to laugh at, but Toby and his being too much carefree, daydreaming and soooo unconcerned by his friends' nightmares. Toby's not a bad person. He's got his own dreams, like anybody, and he seems to be the type that falls deeply in love, which is pretty cute. ^_^ But, throughout the whole game, he's kinda laughing at his friends problems, thinking that nothing will ever happen to him, that his life will be perfect, and he's not being of any help to them. So, I think the developers wanted to say "My little Toby, life is full of surprises and you can't decide how everything will turn out, on your own, whether you like it or not." ^_^ Anyway, Erica doesn't seem offended at all, by Toby's reaction. And, about him, despite what he says, he certainly does look comfortable with her arm around his neck. So, I think he's just acting this way, because he's a little upset about the fact that Erica kept her secret hidden from him, but he's still got the girl of his dreams. So, I think things will work out, for them. ^_- Now, about people who think that Erica's behavior is unfair and that she shouldn't have kept it secret from Toby: well, let me tell you what i think. We are females, no matter the body we were born into, our gender identity is female. That's the way we feel, that's the way we think, that's the way we are, and it's not something that comes from some sexual fantasy. Simply, our mind and our body doesn't agree at all. They're in constant clash and we suffer a lot because of that. So, we put ourselves through a "transition" that even put our own health in danger, just to be able to be ourselves. It's either that or not living our lifes at all. So, when you're dating one of us, you're dating a girl. There's nothing to be afraid of: we're not gonna suddenly turn into boys, while you're sleeping. :-P We DO have one big issue, though: we are sterile. And that's the main reason why i think we should never keep it intentionally hidden in the first place, especially from someone you're starting dating. The other reason is that I think that sincerity is always the best base for a good relationship... but, well, it's my personal opinion. ^^ That said, i do understand why some of us prefer to keep it hidden. Some had really bad experiences in the past, that they want to forget about. So they don't want to tell others about it, because they fear that the same thing will happen again. (and it seems that Erica did have one of those experiences, and although it looks like she has overcome those bad memories, maybe a part of her tells her to be careful.) Then, there are other persons' clichés and prejudices that may force you to do so. I mean: when you're an MtF, you might have the chance to be surrounded by friends who knows and who accept you for who you are. They might even be very supportive. But, when it comes to love and romance, well it's game over before it even starts. You're cut off. They don't even give want to know you better. No matter how much a guy has a crush on you, as soon as he knows that you had once a male body, you stop meaning anything to him. You're the girl of his dreams, he would do anything for you, he's drooling all over the place and, five seconds later, you're as much as an empty can that has to be disposed of. So, that's why some of us want their boyfriends to know their worth, their good points, before telling them. Now, to end, this veeeery long post, I just want to clarify one thing, about what I read in this topic: MtFs are females. Addressing us by "he" or saying things like "OMGZZZZ, it's a dude!" is offensive. I'm sure many of you just don't know and don't mean to be offensive... but, believe me, it's not nice at all. So, try to be kind, ok? ^_- Among the many comments, I read some very nice ones. Especially who tried to explain the difference between sex and gender identity. That's good to see, thanks! ^_^